


Am I a monster?

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Pride Month 2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride Month Prompts, Space Dorks, finally get to write for my otp, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: A guest surprises America as he's leaving an incredibly boring meeting with a bruise forming on his shoulder and a sore knee.





	Am I a monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Affirmation

The blue-eyed nation drummed his fingers on the white marble table, half-listening to some country he barely knew giving a speech about a topic that his spies had already told him all about. He had long given up taking notes, the only reason he brought something to write with at all was in case  _ he _ showed up. Of course,  _ his  _ attendance to these meetings were not unusually poor. Even on the rare occasion that he was invited to one of them, he still made it a point to only appear if America himself were giving a speech. 

And America was not giving a speech. America was drumming his fingers on the table while being kicked on the knee by his father-figure for his rude behavior. He was half-tempted to kick back… Of course, when the temptation rose in him, he had to remind himself that he loved his father/brother (the relationship is a confusing one, basically the island nation raised him, he had a revolution, a lot of people cried, it was a rough couple of days) and that he did not want to hurt him. 

As soon as the speaker was finished speaking, America abruptly stood up from his seat immediately grabbing the attention of every nation present. He opened his mouth as though to make a big statement, and instead belched loudly, grinned, and announced that he was bored. After receiving a hard punch on the shoulder from his twin, he laughed and left the room. 

There were two more presentations that day, but the nation decided that he didn’t care about what anyone but  _ him _ had to say. So instead of hanging around with these people who are too scared of him to be friends with him (except for his brothers), he decided to instead go back to his hotel room and turn on some cartoon to keep himself entertained. 

Fate, it seemed, had other things in mind.

When he rounded a corner, he collided face first with a very sturdy chest. Removing his glasses, and pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned his gaze upward to see who the offender was. When azure eyes met amethyst ones, he couldn’t keep a smile from coming to his face. A genuine one, not the one that he had flashed everyone back at the meeting room. “Russia!” He sounded like a child reconciling with an old friend on the first day of school. 

The taller nation smirked and ruffled America’s hair, an action that twenty years ago would have probably started a very large and scary fight. “Amerika.” He greeted.

America looked around before quickly pulling the other into the nearest empty room and locking the door. Afterwards he turned his gaze back to the other and breathed, “I didn’t think you were coming. You’re not normally late.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” The larger nation leaned against the table and folded his arms across his chest. He fixed America with a pointed gaze and added, “But I have not seen my boyfriend in two months because he keeps cancelling our plans.”

America laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah… sorry about that big guy. You know how busy it can be when you’re trying to keep the world from exploding into another world war because your boss thinks he can run your home like he does one of his failed businesses.”

Russia tilted his head and smiled. “Actually, I believe you and I are dealing with two different types of ‘crazy’ bosses.”

America laughed and took a step closer to his boyfriend. “Still, my point stands. I am emotionally and mentally exhausted, my knee is sore, there is probably a bruise forming on my shoulder because Canada hits  _ hard _ and I just want to go back to my hotel room and cuddle with you while we watch some cheesy cartoon.”

Russia smiled. “That sounds like a good idea.” He stopped himself and looked at the other curiously. “Why is your knee sore?” He did not ask about the shoulder. He found that some things were better if he did not ask, as Alfred almost always answered him. 

“Iggy kept kicking me.”

“Did you deserve it?” He felt he already knew that answer to that. 

“Oh yeah.” The sunny blond laughed. “I was a total ass. It still hurts though.” By the time that he had finished that sentence, he had moved so close to the other that they were able to wrap their arms around each other’s waist. 

“Hey, Ivan.” America began, using the other’s human name.

“Yes, Alfred?” Ivan rested his cheek on top of America’s head and closed his eyes in contentment.  

Alfred closed his eyes and breathed in the other’s smell, resting his face in his chest. All of the joking that occured moments earlier completely gone. “Am I a monster?”

Ivan drew in a sharp breath through his nose and opened his eyes. “Of course not.” He answered reflexively. “Why would you think that?”

“Am I unstable?” Alfred ignored the other’s question and responded with another one of his own. 

“Alfred…”

“Why does everyone _ hate _ me?” His voice broke near the end of the sentence, and Ivan sighed. He and Alfred seemed to have this conversation every time they see each other after having been separate for a long while.

“Everyone does not hate you.”

“Then why are they afraid of me?” Instead of breaking away at this question like he normally does, Alfred buried his face deeper into his lover’s chest. “Why is everyone so intent on keeping me away from you?”

Ivan closed his eyes once more as he mulled over the answer. “I believe… it is because of what we once were. It is because if we were now who we had been, the world would have ended a long time ago.”

“...That barely makes sense but I think I’m following you.” Came the muffled reply. Ivan laughed and pulled away from the other just enough to kiss him deeply. 

When he pulled back, Alfred was almost startled by the amount of love shining in the other’s eyes. “You silly American.” His boyfriend told him. “You know the answers to all of these questions and yet you bother me with them anyway.” He stepped away from Alfred, but not before giving him another peck on the lips. “I will tell you what I alway do. They do not hate you, they are scared because you are strong and your people are not always friendly, you are not unstable and you are not a monster. Have I answered all of your questions.”

“Not yet.” Alfred gave a small smile. “I still have one more.” Ivan nodded for him to ask. “What have I done to deserve a boyfriend as amazing as you?”

Ivan laughed. “It might have been when you punched me in the nose, or perhaps when you bit me, there was also a brief moment where you choked me in the sixties.” Alfred laughed with him and pushed him lightly on the shoulder, knowing full well that he only did those things because Ivan started it each time, and their peoples were forcing their tensions onto the two nations. Ivan caught his hand and pulled him close towards him, looking at him softly. “Although, I think it was when you proved to me that my love was worth something.” He kissed Alfred on the nose, causing the sunny blond to blush.

“Now come, I believe we have plans for your hotel room.” He gently grasped Alfred’s hand and pulled him out of the room, smirking slightly as the other began to babble. 

“Don’t make that sound dirty. We’re going to watch Steven Universe, and you’re not going to laugh at me when I sing along. Nothing dirty is going to happen.”


End file.
